


I Need A Hero

by kickassfu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/M, Flirting, bellamy is a waiter, clarke is on a bad date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Standing next to her, - beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed and just the stuff of dreams - Bellamy was star-struck, so much so that she started laughing at the image he made, with an open mouth and large eyes.“Cat got your tongue?” she asked playfully.He had already made a fool of himself, so why not continue? “No, your beauty just left me speechless, princess.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 83





	I Need A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on September 1st 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Bellamy wasn’t particularly fond of his job, but it paid the bills, and if not for himself he did it for his sister - college was freaking expensive after all. Being a waiter at a pretty good restaurant, meant he had to deal with customers - a lot of them - and _that_ meant some of them would be dicks that tried his patience, of course he had to take it all with a smile which did not come easy to him. Still, he did all he could and persevered. Life could kick him down, but he wasn’t about to give up - he couldn’t.

The day had gone terribly - one bad customer after the other - and Bellamy was ready to kill someone, or at least punch them really hard.

Noticing someone was sitting on one of his tables, he quietly approached the person and hoped they wouldn’t be annoying, or he really might lose the job he so dearly needed.

Standing next to her, - beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed and just the stuff of dreams - Bellamy was star-struck, so much so that she started laughing at the image he made, with an open mouth and large eyes.

“Cat got your tongue?” she asked playfully.

He had already made a fool of himself, so why not continue? “No, your beauty just left me speechless, princess.”

Usually, he wouldn’t flirt so openly while at his job, but he was tired and she was beyond pretty, Bellamy just couldn’t help it and the way she was momentarily stunned but then laughed out loud, with her eyes glistening? _Worth it._

“Right, thank you Casanova. You’re not so bad yourself.” she winked, her smile still shining through.

A cocky smile settled on his face at her remark, and he asked, “So, what do you want princess?”

“Oh, you can call me Clarke.”

“Of course, I’m Bellamy and I’ll be your waiter tonight.” he bowed his head and winked back.

Looking around sheepishly, she eventually said “And I can’t choose just yet.”

“Why’s that?” Bellamy asked curiously.

“I’m waiting for my date…?”

The smile was completely wiped out of his face and he sighed, he just couldn’t catch a break. It made sense actually; the delightful girl in front of him couldn’t just be single, now could she?

Before he could reply, she continued, “It’s a first date, and I don’t even know him that well you know? And he’s even late…”

So she wasn’t dating anyone, _interesting_.

“Well, I hope it goes well. If it doesn’t, I’ll lend a hand…?” he offered.

Sighing with relief, Clarke nodded, “Yes, thank you. I’d really appreciate that, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all, I have to protect the princess don’t I?”

“Ah, so you’re not Casanova, but the knight in shining armor huh? I don’t usually need rescuing, I’m more of the type to rescue people myself.”

“Good to know, if I ever get in trouble.” looking into her eyes, he got lost, shaking himself out of his reverie he continued, “Anyway, I’ll come back when your date arrives. Can I bring you anything before then?”

“No, I’ll just wait.”

“Ok, see you soon Clarke.”

* * *

The date was going so bad, it physically hurt her, and maybe - _just maybe_ \- it wasn’t just Finn’s fault. After meeting Bellamy, the charming and gorgeous waiter that flirted like a pro and made her feel all tingly inside, Finn couldn’t even begin to compare. That, and he was a self-absorbed asshole, that seemed to think he was right and everyone else was wrong.

So really, could anyone blame her for wanting to bail on him?

_Where was a hero when you needed one?_

Even Bellamy couldn’t help her now, he was so busy... - what? It’s not like she was trying to look for him, her eyes just seemed to follow his every move.

Preparing herself to end the date early and end her misery, a loud sound caught her attention. Looking over, she saw Bellamy lying on the floor, apparently unconscious.

“Sorry.” she told Finn, instantly getting up and running towards Bellamy. Getting there, she kneeled beside him, and told the people surrounding him, “Give him some space please, and someone call an ambulance.”

Clarke put her ear near his mouth, and looked at his chest - feeling his warm breath on her face and noticing his chest was still rising and falling, she relaxed. Sitting up, she touched him gingerly, trying not to move him but wanting to ascertain his injuries. There was no blood - externally, at least, and hopefully internally as well.

Without realizing it, her hand stayed on his face, caressing his cheek lovingly.

Groaning, his eyes fluttered open, “What happened?” he asked, trying to get up.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” Clarke said, preventing him from doing so.

“Ugh, why? I have a job to finish.”

Once again, he tried to sit up, but Clarke pushed him down. “Bellamy, stop. You might have a concussion, the ambulance is already coming, so take it easy.”

“Clarke, I’m fine.”

“People that are ‘ _fine’_ , don’t pass out like that. You’re going in that ambulance and that’s final.”

Chuckling, he finally stopped wrestling with her, “Yes, princess.”

“Good.” she smiled, satisfied with the outcome. “When you said you’d lend a hand, I wasn’t expecting you to almost kill yourself in the process.”

“I’m very thorough, and hey, it worked.” he joked.

“Funny.” Clarke said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Was it that bad?” Bellamy wondered, hoping he’d get a chance to show her how good they could be together.

“The worst.”

“You know, I’ll always be there to help you out, whenever you need me.” he offered smirking.

Chuckling, she said, “Really? I’m pretty sure in this situation, you’re the damsel in distress and I’m the hero.”

“I’m ok with that. We can both save each other when we need to be rescued.”

“I’d like that.” Clarke said, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. She could certainly get lost in his eyes for years if she wasn’t more careful, and apparently it seemed like he had the same issue - because neither of them could look away for even a second.

“It’s a deal.” Bellamy affirmed, kissing the soft skin of her hand. In that moment he decided he’d never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
